victoria2divergencesfandomcom-20200213-history
History
The history of the DoD world starts to differ in the 15th century, the documented and canon history goes until the year 1836, so at the start of the game there is NO canon future of the world, making everything possibly more engaging and unexpected than playing in a real scenario Compressed history 15th Century 1435 The Congress of Arras. A diplomatic congregation established between representatives of England, France, and Burgundy. Deadlock continues over the claim to the French crown and Philip the Good rejects reconciliation with Charles the Dauphin, calling papal legates pushing the agreement “vipers.” Duke Philip d'Bourgogne/the Good instead officially swears fealty to Henry VI and arranged the marriage of his sister, Agnes of Burgundy, to the young monarch. John, Duke of Bedford, dies on 13 September. (PoD) 1437 Henry VI takes full power, with Humphrey Lancaster, Duke of Gloucester and Richard York, Duke of York, who argued for a continuation of the war as his closest advisors. 1438-1439 Albert von Hapsburg, Archduke of Austria, King-elect of Germany & King of Hungary & Croatia crowned King of Bohemia, but dies the following year, leading to civil war won by George von Podiebrad in support of Ladislas Postumus von Hapsburg. 1439 Eric von Gryf of Pomerania, King of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, is deposed and replaced by his nephew, Christopher Pfalz-Neumarkt "the Bavarian". The latter is later proclaimed King of Denmark at the Viborg Assembly (Danish landsting) on 9 April 1440, King of Sweden in 1441, and Norway in June 1442. 1440: The official functions of the Dual Monarchy established as Henry VI moves his court to Paris, but promises to return to England to hold parliament every year. This eventually only becomes every five years as Humphrey, Duke of Gloucester, becomes de-facto viceroy until his death in 1447. 1451: The First Navarrese Civil War erupts as John II, seeking to integrate the Navarrese realm into the Crown of Aragon is opposed by his son and heir, Charles, Prince of Viana. 1453: Ladislaus Posthumous von Hapsburg, Archduke of Austria & King of Hungary & Croatia is elected King of Bohemia, but dies 4 years later. The Byzantine Empire comes to an end with the fall of Constantinople Edward Lancaster (Édouard), Prince of Wales and Dauphin of Viennois (later to be known as the Red Prince), is born in Paris, the first Plantagenet to be so. Richard, Duke of York, leads a raiding army into southern France, making it to Arles before turning back to his temporary base at Dijon. 1454: Charles d'Bourgogne, son of Philip the Good of Burgundy, weds Margret of York, daughter of the Duke of York, the most powerful man in the Plantagenet realms. 1455: Charles of Viana, styled Charles IV of Navarre, flees to France and later Naples. John II declares victory, despite still fighting a Civil War within his own domains in Aragon. 1457: George von Podebrady elected King of Bohemia, he would negotiate with Pope Callixtus III and reach an agreement that allowed Bohemia to return to the Catholic Church. 1457: John Charles d'Bourgogne, is born to Charles the Bold and Margaret at Brussels. 1458: George of Podebrady elected King of Bohemia. He manages to reach an agreement with Pope Pius II; in exchange for minimal reforms in the church in Bohemia and non-intervention by the HRE in Bohemia's internal affairs, papal authority is upheld in Bohemia and Hussite ideas muted. 1460: The Despotate of the Morea is annexed into the Ottoman Empire 1461: The Empire of Trebizond is annexed into the Ottoman Empire with the fall of Trebizond 1464: Castillian War of Succession: King Henry IV de Trastámara of Castile is deposed in favor of his half-brother, Alfonso. 1465: Charles the Bold becomes Duke of Burgundy and begins his reign with a two-year merciless campaign in central France. 1468: With the death of Alfonso, Isabella, the half-sister of Henry IV, becomes the new candidate of the rebels' nobility. Rather than continuing the civil war, Isabella preferred to negotiate with Henry IV. After several meetings in Castronuevo, a preliminary agreement is reached that would put an end to the civil war. This is formalized in the Treaty of the Bulls of Guisando on September 18. With the treaty, the allegiance of the whole Kingdom of Castile is to return to the King and Isabella becomes his heiress, receive the title of Princess of Asturias as well as a large endowment. Isabella is to marry only with the consent of the King. Finally, Juana, the King's daughter, is removed from the line of succession to the throne through the annulment of Henry's marriage to his wife. 1469: Margarete of Denmark (b. 1456), daughter of Christopher the Bavarian and Dorothea of Hohenzollern, marries King James III Stuart of Scotland in July at Holyrood. She was engaged to James of Scotland in 1460. The marriage was arranged by the recommendation of Henry VI to end the feud (1426-60) between Denmark and Scotland about the taxation of the Hebrides islands. Her father agreed on a remarkable dowry to her. He, however, was strapped for cash, so the islands of Orkney and Shetland, Norwegian crown possessions, were pledged as security until the dowry was to be paid. 1470: Isabella is married to John de Aviz, Prince of Portugal, bringing about the eventual union of the two kingdoms within a generation. 1471: Ladislas II Jagellon is elected King of Bohemia. 1471: The French War of Succession: The Battle of Vichy, the largest French army assembled since the 1450s is crushed by Edward, the Red Prince, during an attempt to reconquer Gascony. Soon after, Henry VI dies in his sleep and Edward rushes from the campaign to be crowned in Paris (as Édouard I of France) and the following year in London (as Edward IV). He also this year forms an alliance (focused on dividing the remnant of the French realm) with John II de Trastámara ‘the Great’ of Aragon, sealing with by marrying his youngest daughter Joanna (b. 1454). 1471-1478: Charles the Bold begins war which will last for most of the decade to destroy Lorraine and oust Swiss influence in southern Alsace. It culminates in the defeat of René II de Lorraine and his allies at Nancy (October 21, 1477). 1472: Matthias Corvinus van Hunyadi ‘the Just,’ King of Hungary, elected King of Bohemia, leading to the Bohemian War. 1475: The Ottoman Empire annexed the Principality of Theodoro. 1478: Bohemian War ends with Hungary annexing Moravia, Silesia, and Lusatia from Bohemia. 1479: The Despotate of Epirus is Annexed into the Ottoman Empire 1480-1484: The War on the Rhine: Duke Charles of Burgundy faces Emperor Frederick III von Hapsburg over the possession of Alsace. The better-equipped, better-organized Burgundian army takes Mulhausen and decisively defeat the Imperial army at Colmar (1481). With the neutrality of the emerging Dual Monarchy assured, Burgundy moves to annex various HRE principalities along the Rhine (Cologne, the Palatinate, Lower Alsace). Mainz hastily makes itself an ally of Burgundy. At the request of the defeated Frederick III and other German princes of the HRE, the famed King of Bohemia enters the war. At the head of a coalition of his armies, the remains of the Imperial armies defeated at Colmar and Swiss forces, he invades Burgundy's newly-acquired Alsatian possessions. After a drawn-out campaign with significant losses on both sides, Matthias Corvinus and Charles the Bold meet near Mainz when the Burgundian forces attempt to reach Frankfurt. At the Battle of Nieder-Olm (1483), Matthias Corvinus wins a pyrrhic victory over the Burgundian army, at the cost of heavy losses. Both sides, exhausted and unable to decisively win the war, seek to end it. 1483-1492: Second Navarrese Civil War: Supporters of the legitimate Queen of Navarre, Catherine de Foix, faces off against those of her uncle, Jean de Foix. The support of Jean of Albret, who would go on to become Catherine's husband would be instrumental in securing Catherine's position. 1484: The Treaty of Frankfurt: While covertly gathering funds to raise new forces in the following year, Charles arrives at Frankfurt to negotiate with the Emperor and the King of Bohemia. Knowing that Charles would be willing to fight to the bitter made the allies soon cave to his conditions: *Burgundy keeps the land it won during the war, though with nominal compensation to previous holders, including the Habsburgs. *In exchange, Burgundy renounces war against fellow HRE states and re-affirms the status as part of the HRE of their possessions outside the old French borders. *Burgundy is raised to Kingdom status, with Charles crowned by the Emperor at Aachen. The treaty grants Burgundy most of what Charles wanted, and his coronation as King by Frederick III (which the latter had denied for years) is a big loss of face for the Emperor. The German states, unhappy at the treaty, widely blame him for the loss faced by the German princes. 1485: Charles the Bold dies campaigning in France. His son, John III of Lotharingia, will be the first of the dynasty to rule entirely a monarch. 1486: The Imperial Election for King of the Romans. Maximilian I von Hapsburg versus Ladislaus II Jagiellon. Ladislaus elected with the exception of Saxon and Brandenburgian electors, with the condition that he would give up any claim to the Polish throne and not attempt to further consolidate the powers of his realms (he was already confirmed as heir to Corvinus in both Croatia and Hungary). Spanish-Moroccan Wars: Spain conquers the Moroccan city of Arzila. The Spanish Tribunal of the Holy Office of the Inquisition is established by the Catholic Monarchs Isabella I of Castile and John II of Portugal. 1487: Bartolomeu Dias rounds the Cape of Good Hope on the southern tip of Africa, proving false the view that had existed since Ptolemy that the Indian Ocean was land-locked. Simultaneously Pêro da Covilhã, traveling secretly overland, reaches Ethiopia. 1489-1490: M. Christophe Columbus of Bayonne gains a commission from Edward IV Lancaster to find a western path to Asia in order to undercut the Spanish (Porto-Castilian) monopoly on exploration and commerce. On October 12 of that year, he landed at what is today Bourg-du-Roi, Carolina. Exploring the coast further south down to the Florida Keys, he believed he had landed in Japan, not realizing he was the first modern European to land on the North American continent. He builds a fort at St. Francis (modern Arnaudville), gathers up whatever precious items and ‘Indians’ he can gather and returns to France. 1490: Frederick III abdicates the Imperial crown in ill health and the King of Bohemia and Hungary succeeds him as Emperor Ladislaus I. 1490-1492: Anglo-Franco-Breton War: Anne de Dreux-Montfort of Brittany marries John III of Burgundy, mostly out of the growing power and stability of the Plantagenet Dual Monarchy. In response, Édouard IV (and later, Louis XI) wage war, conquering and incorporating the Duchy of Brittany into the royal domain. 1493: Christophe Columbus's discovery for the Dual Monarchy of the New World, which he believed to be Asia, lead to disputes between the Anglo-French and Spanish. These are eventually settled by the Treaty of Pamplona which divides the world outside of Europe in an exclusive duopoly between the Anglo-French and the Spanish, along a north-south meridian 370 leagues, or 970 miles (1,560 km), west of the Cape Verde islands. In practice, however, the next thirty years would see Spanish explorers, conquistadors, and settlers violate the Treaty, further complicated by the entry of Burgundian freebooters and explorers into the mix. 1495: John II, King of Portugal and Co-Monarch of Castile, dies. Isabella abdicates and their son, Afonso (or Alfonso) VI becomes sole ruler of Portugal, Castile, and the growing oversea dominions. 1495-1498: Vasco da Gama’s expedition reaches India. 1495-1498: Columbus’ second voyage; the discovery of Cuba, Galatia (otl Hispaniola), the Windward Islands, and the Amazonian coast. Three major settlements founded in “Japan” and two more in Galatia. 1497: Spanish-Moroccan Wars: Spain conquers the important Moroccan trading port of Melilla. 1498: The Valois French realm has shrunk to just including a little beyond Provence, Languedoc, and Auvergne. Charles VIII de Valois agree with papal aid to make peace with Louis XI (r. since 1491). *The Plantagenet dynasty is recognized as the Kings of France by both their original claims (from Edward III) and the terms of the Treaty of Troyes. *The Valois are allowed the title “Kings in France”. *Louis XI promises to maintain peace with Charles VIII and his heirs, ceasing to do anything that would undermine the realm of latter or those of his vassals. 1499-1504: Amerigo Vespucci explores the coast of Mexico and Central America searching for a passage. After establishing a base on Kuba (or Cuba as the Spanish spell it ), he sails south along the South American coast as far as the Silver River (later part of Neo Anglia/Beornia), only then returning to Lisbon. 1500: John (Hans), King of the North (the new title created in 1497 for the Kings under the Kalmar Union), dies in Dithmarschen along with his son and heir-presumptive Christian. His nephew, James IV Stuart of Scotland, was soon invited to take the crown, thus adding Scotland to the personal union. 1500-1512: Aragon under Ferdinand II conquers the major cities of the Algerian coast and fights the Turks for naval supremacy around Sicily and in the Aegean. Barcelona soon rivals Venice and Istanbul for dominance of Mediterranean commerce and wealth. 16th Century 17th Century 18th Century In 1775 a war Break out between Croatia, Moldovia, and Hungary against the Ottomans. But they fail so hard to remove the Ottoman from Europe and surrender in 1782, their forces decimated... They call it the war of super despair... On February 28th, 1780 the greatest war of all times erupted. The king of Burgundy; Jean Gaston Pierre de Coreaux had sex with the wife of the king of the Dual Monarchy. Jeanette Marimaielle. He made her and made her pregnant, her baby was said to be the stallion of doom. The war broke out with the Dual monarchy invading Burgundy, crushing them in several battles including the battle of Flanders with over 9 thousand dead. Under the leadership of Napoleon Bonaparte who just turned 21 years old, the armies of Aragon invaded the duel monarchy to help their ally. Napoleon Bonaparte had many swift victories, conquering all of the continental Dual Monarchy. Spain was mad...insane with anger so they invade Catalina...Big mistake... Napoleon runs down and lay siege to Madrid after the battle of the Pyrenees. 110,000 Dead Spanish to 960 dead Aragon. Napoleon had to lead them into a trap and collapse a mountain on top of them. Scandanavia begins to send money to Burgundy and also raise a volunteer battalion to help them. After this...the war escalate so hard..Austria...Bohemia...All the German states decide to attack Scandinavia to reclaim Pomerania. They, however, were soundly defeated at the battle of Holstein. Poland-Lithuania decides to attack Scandanavia also... but they suck and are poor. Poland couldn't even afford rifle for their men, they get slaughtered by Napoleon at the battle of Berlin in 1785, with over 210,000 dead compare to 30,000 dead Aragon. After this Poland beg for peace...So Napoleon spares them...for now. After this...Moscow decides to help the crap allies so Poland re-enters the war. Most Moscow troops starve before they even get to the battle then half run away at the battle of frankfurt 1794 where Scandanavia and Aragon troops win so easy. After this, a fierce guerilla war continues in Spain, several more battles with Burgundy taking the heaviest of losses. After much more death the war of doom ends in 1801 when Napoleon dies of pneumonia after 21 years of war. He was the greatest military commander the world ever known. 19th Century